Make it Rain/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Irving Sullivan, you're under arrest for the murder of Biff Cunningham, CEO to Globeworks Inc! Irving: I've been assigned to preserve the history of Warrenville, I wouldn't jeopardize my position by killing someone. Sonia: Yet you traces of your latte drink on the victim when you pushed him off the balcony, plummeting thousands of feet to his death. Irving: So? A lot of people drink lattes around here, you'd be surprised not to find a coffee house every few blocks. Isabel: Perhaps, but not everyone is part of the Rockwell Club like you, and we know the killer is thanks to the victim grabbing your exclusive credit card. Irving: But there's nothing to indicate that was my card, you're reaching and you know it. Sonia: We don't have to reach that far Mr. Sullivan, your blood got on the victim's tie and you tried to hide it in his office. Sonia: The jig's up, we know you did it. But why, was the victim's document forging really getting on your nerves that much? Irving: They didn't put me as historian for nothing, but Biff shouldn't have tried to rewrite history or line other people's pockets! Irving: ..... Sonia: Line people's pockets? What do you mean? Irving: Well you know that I killed him, I suppose I don't have much of a choice. Irving: You already know he was trying to forge documents to make himself even more important, but the man went one step further. Irving: He was bribing plenty of city officials! I knew if he kept it up then no one would argue when he forged those documents. Isabel: Bribery? That's a pretty heavy accusation Mr. Sullivan. Irving: He tried to bribe me too! Not only did I refuse, I warned him I'd report him to the authorities. But he just laughed and said he'd leave me without a job! Irving: I couldn't take it anymore, so when I went to confront him at his office and he still refused to stop, I saw to it he wouldn't do it again myself and sent him to the ground courtesy of gravity! Irving: There was no way I was going to let him continue his work, he'd have found a way around you, you oughta thank me for doing your job! Isabel: I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response. Irving Sullivan, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Irving Sullivan, as the city's historian you were meant to uphold the finer points of Warrenville... Judge Blackwell: But here you are, standing trial for murder. What have you to say for yourself? Irving: Only that I was in the right here! Cunningham's extensive wealth would've allowed him to do anything, I couldn't leave anything up to chance! Irving: If I let the police handle this, he would've used his position to not only get away with bribery, but ensure the police wouldn't bother him or any allies of his again! Judge Blackwell: Your lack of faith in the police is concerning Mr. Sullivan, these matters are always best to be left to them! Judge Blackwell: I can never tolerate vigilante justice of any sort, let alone as a response to other crime. Judge Blackwell: Therefore Irving Sullivan, this court sentences you to 22 years in prison with no parole for the murder of Biff Cunningham! Irving: History will vindicate me, just you wait! Sonia: *Whew* Glad to be back on the field after so long, and solving cases with you of course . Isabel: Its great to have you back Sonia, because it looks like we've already got ourselves a lead thanks to this investigation. Isabel: We know according to Irving, Biff Cunningham was up to some shady stuff, but we don't know if its true or not. Sonia: Well we won't find out from Biff considering Irving killed him, but I think it'll be easier to investigate him dead. The less white collar business we have to deal with the better. Isabel: Best we inform the others about this before we make our next move, let's head back to the station! Killer is Dead (1/6) Category:Dialogues